


A Pudu For You

by haehaela



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Metamorphmagus, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Out of Character, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haehaela/pseuds/haehaela
Summary: Mark gets hit by a bludger.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98
Collections: Favorites





	A Pudu For You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these except for Alice Brown and Willa Fox.
> 
> Also, the characterization of the people in this fic is very non-canon. I have a chaptered fic coming up with these same characters. Alice and Willa are part of it but the plot will be different and will not be canon to this universe. 
> 
> For references:  
> -read the tags  
> -Time setting is 2013.  
> -Mark is a fourth year.  
> -I followed their og birthyear. You can do the math. 
> 
> P.S. spelling and grammar mistakes up ahead! I've proofread for like... a billion times but eh... I need to get my eyes checked.

Mark hates waking up in the hospital wing. He especially hates it when people ogle at him.

_ Like right now. _

Even with his eyes closed, he can feel the stares prickling his skin. His mind has a way of sensing things that make him uncomfortable. As his senses start recovering, he starts picking up sounds, like the annoying hushed conversation—argument—that was slowly becoming coherent.

"—stop him from _falling off_ his broom!", he could tell this was Yeri reprimanding someone.

"That bludger wasn't  _ our _ fault!", that someone must be Jeno.

"Yes, it is. You're  _ beaters _ for a fuckin reason", it was Joy this time.

“Do we look like Bludger controllers to you?”, Jaemin and his sarcasm.

" _ Boys _ ", Yeri again.

Someone scoffs.

"We're not  _ boys _ , Yeri dear—", Jeno and;

"—We're  _ men _ ", Jaemin.

"We're the same age, you gits", was Yeri’s exasperated reply followed by a bunch of giggles.

Mark groans and the giggles stop.

"Maybe try to be more quiet when someone's injured?", he spoke, his voice a bit rough.

He fluttered open his eyes, someone handing him his glasses, which helped him make out some of the faces before him. There was, of course, his teammates who were all still clad in their Quidditch robes. Captain Alice Brown bearing the most concerned expression out of all of them. 

Lucas, their keeper, had an arm around his sweetheart Jungwoo. Jeno and Jaemin, the beaters, were both wearing smug faces while Yeri was red and irritated. Joy was airily munching on some potato crisps while Renjun was just there. Staring at him as if he's already read his mind and is plotting murder on the Bludger that hit him.

Then of course, the _cherry on top_. Lee Donghyuck, his _sunshine_ , on his Pudu form perched on his chest. Donghyuck rarely ever fully transforms. He only does it when he's too upset or worried, which he guessed he probably was. Pudu Donghyuck nosed at his chin and licked, earning a hearty chuckle from Mark.

"Gross", Renjun commented.

A few moments of silence passed as they simply watched Mark pet his boyfriend. There was something in the air, something that made Mark feel uneasy. As if there's danger lurking somewhere or he's not supposed to be chill right now. The others were a tad bit fidgety, too. Some were exchanging glances here and there, until Alice had enough of Yeri, Jeno and Jaemin nudging her and stepped up, though a bit hesitant. 

"You're a _legend_ , Lee", she started.

"Yeah! 'Caught the snitch ev'n when those bastards threw the Bludger at 'ya!", Willa Fox, one of their chasers, added enthusiastically.

"You were bloody  _ amazing _ , Mark but—", Jeno started and Jaemin continued,  "—can't say the same for your head",

"Haechan almost jumped off the stands to get to you", Renjun supplied in his usual monotone, but this time, he was glaring at Mark, who gulped and began caressing the pudu's soft fur.

While his friends and acquaintances started another conversation turned argument, a thought suddenly came to Mark. The last thing he remembers was as the others told him. He was reaching for the snitch and he felt its body sidle into his palm when he felt something hard collide into the side of his head and the next thing he knew, he woke up here. Only one question remains unanswered and everyone seems to be avoiding the topic as well. Now that he thought about it, that must've been what the uneasiness was about. 

" _Where's my broom?_ ", he croaked out.

A very uncomfortable, heavy silence took over the room. 

It was Wybie and Coraline, their two other chasers, who stepped up this time. Wybie crouched down and pulled something that was bundled in a Gryffindor cloth banner. He placed it on the space by his feet.

"We uhhh…", he began, fidgeting as he always does when he’s uncomfortable.

" We tried to fix it but…", Coraline trailed off, loosening the knot that tied the cloth together, " But it seemed to have been caught up in the speed you’ve attuned it to and smashed into one of the stands"

The cloth slithered down and in it was Mark's Storm 3000. He'd had the broom since he was 10. It was the fastest model to have come out during that time and although other players had faster brooms than him, this was the broom that often led Gryffindor to victory. It was one of his prized possessions and seeing it in pieces like that…

Mark didn't even know how to react.

He wasn't even thinking about what he'll use for the other games. His thoughts were more in the line of his parents and the howlers he'll receive.  _ Oh, the howlers! _

Before anyone else could add anything to console Mark, Madame Pomfrey slithered through the crowd and took a good look at the broom then at Mark.

"Well, at least you're in one piece", she said, causing some of the Gryffindors to snort by instinct.

The pudu on his chest let out a sound that would've been similar had it been human.

"Mr. Lee will have to take his rest now", Pomfrey announced, "Everyone out!"

The group, except for Renjun, grumbled and whined.

"Madame Pomfrey, you can't!"

"He needs companionship"

"His brain might forget us if we leave"

"He doesn't have amnesia, you moron!"

"Yeri, you wound me"

"I'll rip out your balls, too"

A shriek.

"Alright, out you lot!", Pomfrey exclaimed, forcibly shoving the group out, not noticing the Pudu jumping off of Mark only to hide under his hospital bed.

Then, she sauntered over to Mark with a mug of something in her hands. 

"Drink", she said, and Mark was not in the mood to complain so he wordlessly took it and drank it in one whole shot as if he was merely drinking a shot of firewhiskey.

"Am I allowed to leave soon?", he asked, in a hushed tone.

"You can leave after you rest", she replied, “You played well, Mr. Lee. The Potter seemed to have taken a liking for you as well”

Mark gasped but before he could go into a fanboy streak, Pomfrey shushed him.

“You may go for dinner later but for now, I want you to rest”

Mark huffed but wordlessly settled back into his bed. Satisfied,  Pomrey left him to his own thoughts and sauntered back to her desk by the door.  Once she was visibly preoccupied, the Pudu soundlessly hopped back into its place on Mark’s chest and curled up in a sleeping position, urging Mark to do the same.

Some time later, Mark was unconscious once again, quiet snores filling the room. If Madame Pomfrey came to check on him and noticed the familiar Pudu on his chest, she didn't say anything nor did she reprimand the Pudu for going against hospital rules.

* * *

A few days after that incident, Mark was in the Great Hall, eating breakfast with his fellow Gryffindors when mail came in.

After being spared a night’s stay in the hospital wing, Haechan took the liberty of accompanying him to his dorm. If they ever decided to ditch dinner to snog in Mark’s empty room, then that’s for another story. After an eventful _cheering up_ session with his boyfriend, Mark took a photo of his battered broom and wrote a letter to his parents at the back of it. If the headmistress had already informed them of what happened, he was sure they’d be awaiting his explanation as well.

They hadn't responded to him up till now. Which unnerved him to some levels. His family never let pass the chance to scold him. Simply because it amused them to see him panic over the little things. 

Even if he was laughing and in high spirits again, thanks to his friends, and amazing boyfriend, he was still always anxious when it was time for mail. 

He always dreaded receiving a howler. Not necessarily for this but for anything! Howlers were awful and made him feel like a failure.  _ He was actually traumatized by a howler he received when he was younger, not that he’ll admit such a pitiful thing.  _ Now, after days of waiting for something—  _ anything _ — from his parents, he'd accept the howler if it meant he'd know what their reactions were. In the deepest part of his mind, he could almost hear his older brother, who graduated Ilvermorny a few years ago, cackling at the news.

He was expecting the familiar family owl to carry a familiar red envelope. Maybe a prank package from his brother's own owl. What he didn't expect, however, was for a large, and frankly, too long package to be dropped in front of him.

His personal owl was accompanied by their family owl and another owl Mark wasn't familiar with.

Everyone was now ogling his package.

"Woah, Mark, got something big from your fans?", Lucas teased.

“It’s bigger than the other boxes, too!”

Other boxes meaning, the boxes of chocolates he knew were either spiked with love potion or tasted horrible.

“Maybe there’s a boggart in there”

“What git would send a boggart in the great hall”

Mark paid no attention to his fellow idiots. There was a letter from both his family owl and the unknown owl.

He opened the one from his family first.

> _ Mark Lee, _
> 
> _ You're an idiot but you already knew that. Reckless little brother. Always finding trouble. Mom and Dad aren't mad, if you're asking. Sorry the letter took too long. We were waiting for someone else. Anyway, don't fret too much. We'll see each other soon! _
> 
> _ Please don't do that sort of letter again. Mom almost fainted when the picture slipped out of your letter and feared you were just as battered as the state of your broom. It took us five minutes to console her and stop her from barging into Hogwarts and read the letter that was AT THE BACK of the photo. _
> 
> _ Again, you're an idiot. _
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _ Your loving brother, _
> 
> _ Kevin Lee _

Mark merely shook his head at that. Though he was relieved his parents aren’t mad at him.  Then he took the one from the unknown owl. 

> _ Mark Lee, _
> 
> _ I hope you’re well. Your skills are quite impressive. I remember having fallen off a broom before as well but for a particularly different reason and circumstances. Dark times and all.  _
> 
> _ Consider this a reward. For a game well played and good sportsmanship.  _
> 
> _ Use it well… and please, don’t fall off your broom again. Your boyfriend has quite the flair for dramatics. _
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _ Yours Truly,  _
> 
> _ Harry James Potter _

Mark froze.

“Hey, everyone, Mark’s got himself a gift from the Potters!”, someone— _Lucas, the wanker he is_ —pulled the special letter from his grasp and began waving it up in the air like how he does with a conjured Gryffindor flag when they somehow win the house cup.

Everyone, _everyone_ , suddenly crowded around Mark and Lucas.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later when someone, _Renjun_ , threw an immobulus at the Gryffindor table, that the ruckus stopped. The professors at the high table didn't even mind one bit. Afterall, they've had generations of troublemakers in their midst and had witnessed the absolute worst at this very hall.

The spell was only lifted a little while later by Renjun himself, as he exited the hall and went on to the Ravenclaw tower with Victoire Weasley. 

Lets just say… Mark may have lost his Storm 3000, but now he has a new Lumiere. Which is the newest and fastest broom to exist!…  _ for now. _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment. 
> 
> That ending was rushed. Also, I didn't include the professionalism in harry's letter because I imagined it as like a note for Mark. Like that time he got the invisibility cloak and albus didn't sign it.
> 
> I know Lumiere is an odd name for a broomstick but light is the fastest thing to exist in the universe.
> 
> Stay hydrated and healthy! and Happy Pride Month!


End file.
